


A New World up for Grabs

by Kittenzandcookie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gangs, Guns, Police, Post-Revolution, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Sumo is a good boy, Violence, deviant, no beta we die like men, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenzandcookie/pseuds/Kittenzandcookie
Summary: PrimModel RK700Serial Number:303-047-584-01A reactivated deviant who can’t recall much of her past, meets her two other detective android models, Connor and Nines. She hopes to find out who she was, and wants to start anew.———NinesModel: RK900Serial Number: 302-890-356-03He was always one step ahead of everyone, always on top of things, so when a certain small female RK700 appears in his life, he doesn’t know what to do.So... the only probably solution would be to befriend the small female and learn about her.Do you see where I’m going with this?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	A New World up for Grabs

**Here’s my[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie) feel free to come chat!** ****

**———————————————————————**

**Model: RK700** ****

**Serial#:303-047-584-01**

**Rebooting...**

**Memory Damaged**

**Loading OS...**

**System Initialization...**

**Checking Biocomponents... OK**

**Initializing Biosensors... OK**

**Initializing AI Engine... OK**

**Memory Status...**

**All systems... OK**

**Ready?**

**Welcome back Prim** **...**

**Estimated time of stasis 24,027 hours**

**Date:March 13, 2041**

**Time:11:57 a.m.**

She didn’t know what to expect as she stepped out it the CyberLife shipping container. Her serial number and name flashed white on her black CyberLife issued jacket, her emerald green eyes scanned her surroundings. After a quick scan, she found out she was on sub floor 105, or CyberLife towers basement.

There were 55 other containers around her, androids stepping out of them, looking at their surroundings in awe and confusion. It was the first time their eyes were opened, but sadly not Prim’s. 

She remembered when she first opened her eyes, or at least bits and pieces of it, she remembered small warm hands, the smell of gunpowder, a scream, and chocolate brown eyes filled with fear. But other than that, nothing.

Quickly padding down her pockets, Prim found a MS853 Black Hawk in the left side of the inside pocket, and 12 small throwing knifes lined the right. Quickly checking the cartridge she saw that all 17 rounds were there. Why CyberLife left them on her character she didn’t know, but was thankful for their stupidity none the less.

**|Main Objective: Find Jericho and Markus|**

Not waiting around to see what was happening to the other androids, Prim quickly headed to the elevator, clicking the button, she heard the sound of wheels and machinery turning before she registered the _ding_ of the elevator arriving.

Stepping in, an AI asked for voice recognition and a floor number. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. Removing her synthetic skin and pressing her now white hand to the panel, she said “Prim, model RK700, serial number, 303-047-584-01, main floor 1.” 

Prim held her breath, and waited approximately 3.46 seconds before the AI happily chirped, “Access granted.” Sighing in relief, Prim leaned against the elevator wall, watching the numbers on the panel change as she went up floors. She took this time to reflect on what had been happening. 

Prim turned deviant almost three years ago, and was found out. She was presumably going to be deactivated, stripped for her parts and killed. But that never happened. No, it seemed they just deactivated her and stuck her back in a shipping container. 

Perhaps they forgot, or just never got around to it?

Either way, she was happy she woke up. The only reason she did was because she got a transmission from Markus, who was apparently the leader of these so called deviants. He woke up _every_ deactivated android, who wasn’t damaged beyond repair, and could still receive transmissions. He told them to find New Jericho, they would talk once they got there. 

She found out deviants had been free for two and a half years, the revolution staring almost eight months after she was deactivated.

Prim had been a prototype, the only one of her kind. If she had to guess, she would assume CyberLife, while they still could, had made a model or two after her.

They would have taken her errors and corrected them to make a better android. It was almost funny how easily she could have been replaced.

Prim was pulled out of her thoughts when the elevator jerked to a stop, the doors slide open and she stepped out into the huge building. She saw people and androids milling about, all going to some unknown destination. 

Some androids had removed their LEDs, others hadn’t. 

Upon seeing this, her own fingers shot up to her LED, rubbing the small circle on her temple that spun between yellow and blue. Deciding to leave it for now, she began walking towards the huge glass doors.

A few androids looked at the flashing name and numbers on her jacket, they looked shocked, and began to whisper among themselves. But no one stopped Prim as she swung open the doors and left.

Prim scanned her surroundings, the streets she needed to follow outlined in yellow. Cars raced past her, and huge buildings loomed over her, all so familiar, yet she couldn’t place why.

Walking past a flower shop, curiosity for the best if her and she looked into the window. There were real flowers, tulips, roses, daffodils, poppies, oxfords, orchids, and so many others could be seen though the window. Real flowers were hard to come by now a days.

Prim then turned her attention to her reflection, she wasn’t the shortest of androids, nor was she the tallest, but that didn’t stop her from being as strong as any other android. In fact, her model was made to rival the TR400s strength, and she was meant to be fast. Prim stood at roughly 5’7 and had light drown hair with loose curls that slid just past her shoulder blades. Little freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. 

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a small force run straight into her leg. “Hello miss!” A small android boy said to her with a smile, in his hands were a small flower pot with small cluster of blue primroses planted in the dirt. “My mommy saw you looking at the flowers through the window, she told me to bring these out to you!”

The small boy held the pot out with a huge grin on his face. Prim gently took them from his hand and smiles, “Thank you, they are very lovely, but I’m afraid I don’t have any money.” 

The boy just laughed, “That’s ok! Mom said that you could have them for free, we had a huge sale the other day, and these were some of the ones left over, no one would buy them.” His eyes turned downcast for a bit, “I grew them all by myself to help mommy, but I only sold two.” 

Prim gave the boy a pat on the head, “Well I think that these are beautiful, you must be a very skilled gardener to have grown these at such a young age. And I’m sure you’ll only get even better with time.”

“Do you really think so!?” The boy said with a huge smile on his face, “Of course, I don’t think I could ever have grown anything like these.” The boy giggled, “My name is Oliver, that’s yours?”

“Prim, my name is Prim.” Oliver’s eyes widened, “Like the flower! Did you know that your names means delicate, and first?” Prim smiled sweetly, “I did not, but thank you for telling me.” 

The boy clapped his hands happily before hugging her around her middle, “I have to go, mom wants me to help water the plants, but come back soon! Maybe next time, I can teach you how to plant flowers.” 

They both said their goodbyes, before Prime began to make her way towards Jericho, a small smile adorned her face, she looked at the pot, there very intricate white loops ran along the surface, and Oliver’s little name was scribbled on the bottom in sharpie.

Taking a left, a right, and another left, Prim found herself at the entrance of a huge white building, the doors slid open as she walked inside. 

There were way more androids than humans here.

Prim ended up making her way to a receptionist, an ST300 smiled at her, before frowning a bit as RK700 showed up on her jacket. “I assume you’re here because of Markus’s transmission correct?” She asked politely, “Yes, where should I go?” 

The ST300 nodded behind her past the security check, “Take the elevator to the 16th floor, and take a right, it’s room 3016, you’re luckily the first one here, so you have a bit of time before others come in.”

Prim nodded her head in thanks before walking past the desk, she then made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. Another android made her way to stand beside her, and they both waited in silence for the elevator. 

Once the elevator reached their floor, they both got on before Prim pressed the number 16 button, the female beside her turned to face her. “I barely know any android who still wears CyberLife clothing, are you one of the newly awakened ones?” Prim turned at look at the female, she was a Traci model, with ginger hair that was held in a loose braid. She also, wore back combat boots with a white top and a black skirt.

“Yes, my name is Prim, what is yours?” Prim held out her hand for the other android to take, “North, my name’s North.” She said while taking her hand and shaking it. “I didn’t know that any other RK models existed, I thought it was just Connor and Nines.” She trailed off, “And Markus of course.”

Prim saved those names to her data base and cocked her head, “I was the first ever prototype to be created, I ended up deviating eight months before the revolution, CyberLife deactivated me and stuck me in a shipping container.” 

North whistled, “Damn, at least they didn’t dismantle you, if they had, you would be standing here.”

The elevator door open, and both of them stepped out, North motioning for Prim to follow her. Side by side, they eventually made their way to office 3016, the front and back walls of the office were made of glass while the two other sides were made of white walls. 

Sitting at a desk looking through paperwork was Markus. He seemed to be 5’11, and had one green and one blue eye, he also had an aura of confidence around him.

North took a step forward and knocked on the door before pulling it open, the deviant leaders eyes snapped over to them, before a friendly smile broke upon his face.

“Markus, this is one of the newly awakened androids who got your transmission, her name’s Prim.” North said, gesturing to a smiling Prim who stood beside her, the small flowerpot still clutched in her hands. 

Markus gave her one of his own smiles, “Prim, it’s nice to meet you, I hope you don’t mind me being curious but, where did you get those flowers?” 

Prim held out the flowers like a child showing their parent a new art project, “I was walking past a flower shop on the way here, and a little boy named Oliver came out and gave them to me. Aren’t they beautiful?” 

She knew what he was trying to do, her was trying to figure out if she stole them.

Markus chuckled “Yes I suppose they are, delicate little things. Now Prim, can you tell me a little about yourself?” 

So Prim told him about how she had deviated eight months ago and was deactivated, how she was stuffed in the storage container and never taken out, and how she heard the message and woke up. She also mentioned the androids that might still be in the CyberLife basement, and Markus sent North out of the office to meet with Simon to discuss how to retrieve them. She lastly told him about her walk to Jericho, and about Oliver and her flowers. 

“I’v also heard there were two other RK models, besides you, named Nines and Connor?” She asked, “I assumed that CyberLife would make a newer model to replace me, am I right?” 

Markus nodded, “Yes, Connor is a RK800, while Nines is a RK900, speaking of which,” he pulled a phone out of his pocket, “I believe they would want to meet you. Plus, we need to figure out where you’ll be staying, whether it be here or with them, I’m sure Connor wouldn’t mind.” 

Dialing a number, Markus waited for the other line to pick up, and while Prim knew it was rude to listen to other people’s conversation, she couldn’t help herself.

Trying to look discreet, she wondered over to a bookshelf, flowerpot still in hand, and ran her fingers over the spines of the books while she listened closely to what was being said.

“Hello, this is Connor,” a voice from the other line said. “Hello Connor, it’s Markus, so, you know about the transmission I sent out a few hours ago?”

There was a pause at the other end of the line, “Yes, I was aware of that.” 

“Well, you see,” Markus started, “It appears there was a RK model that was awakened, her name’s Prim, and I thought you might want to come meet her.”

“But how is that possible? I thought me and Nines were the only other models created, and did you say _her?”_

“Yes I did, but it seems she was the first every prototype of your series, it appears she was in a beta testing stage before she was deactivated.”

Prim hummed at statement, she had indeed been in beta testing when she was first activated, but it wasn’t made known to the general public. From what she could recall, she was sent to Chicago to work at a station there. Her objective was to help solve any Red Ice cases that had appeared.

But...

Her mission changed. She doesn’t remember why, how, or to what. But it did.

“Well I’m happy you called me, I’ll be right over, I’m going to bring Hank and Nines with me, so it might take a while. Expect me to be there in 45 minutes more or less.” Connor said, he could be heard shuffling papers around and putting them up. 

“We’ll be at Jericho waiting, see you soon Connor.” With that, Markus hung up and put his phone away.

By then Prim had pulled out a book and began flipping through pages idly, her flowerpot resting on the shelf. It was a book about Greek mythology. 

“Connor, Nines, and Hank will be here soon.” Markus said, coming to a stop beside her, looking over her shoulder at the book. She was on a chapter about Sirens, the beautiful creature stared back at her thought the pages, looking so disarming. But that was just a facade, the creatures would lure any sailor close to rocks and when their boats crashed, they would drown them.

They seemed to be nasty little creatures.

“One if the first things I began to do after the revolution was collect artwork and old paper books.” Markus said, tapping the page Prim was on, “Greek mythology happened to be one of my favorites.” 

Prim hummed in agreement, “I can see why, the stories are very intriguing.” She actually didn’t know if they were all intriguing, she was just trying to make it seem as if she had actually been reading the book and not listening to Markus’s conversation.

She put the book back, picked up her plant, and wonders over to a vacant chair, “You said Connor and Nines are coming, but you also mentioned a third party member who’s name was Hank, who is that?” 

“Hank is Connor’s partner, he was the Lieutenant who worked at the DPD when Connor first arrived, they work homicides together.” Prim’s LED spun briefly yellow at the new information. 

“What about Nines, what does he do?” Markus looked over at her and cocked his head, “I believe he works homicide as well, but he was in the narcotics unit for a while, he helped stop a huge Red Ice gang a year or so ago.”

Prim reaches into her pocket and pulled out one of the small throwing knifes and began to twist it back and forth between her finger, “To my knowledge, the RK900 was not around at the same time as Connor, when was he activated?” 

“I believe he was found six or so months after the revolution,” Markus said, his eyes following the knife dancing between Prim’s fingers, “I had to personally wake him up myself, he was bound to his code to strongly.”

Prim was now balancing the blade of the knife on her finger tip, “What are these three individuals relationships with one another?” 

Markus seemed to take a moment to mule over the question before responding, “I believe Connor sees Nines as a younger brother in a way...” He paused for a moment, “Connor and Hank’s relationship is a bit more complex, I would like to say they are lovers of a sort, but I do not believe they have stuck a label on it. But it is clear that Connor cares very much for Hank, just as Hank does for Connor.”

Prim nodded her head, they still had thirty minutes to kill, all that was left to do was wait.

**-**

Time ticked by slowly, but eventually, three individuals made their way into the room. There was an older looking human, and with a quick scan, she figured out that it was Hank Anderson.

To his left stood two other androids, both wearing jeans, but one had a light blue shirt on, this the other had a black turtle neck. The one in the blue smiles and walked over to Prim’s now standing form.

“Hello, my name is Connor, you must be Prim,” he extended his hand out for a hand shake, and Prim slipped the knife back into her pocket before taking the larger androids hand. He six feet on the dot, but he still looked over her.

She shook his hand before he stepped back and introduced her to the two other people, “This is Hank, and this is Nines.” Prim greeted them and gave them a smile, which wasn’t returned by either of them. But there was a slight tug at Hank’s lip.

Markus cleared his throat, “The reason I brought you here was because I assumed you two would like to meet Prim, she’s another RK model.” 

“I thought there were only the three of you?” Hank said glancing between Prim and Markus, “Yes, I was also never aware that there were any previous models made before Connor.” The RK900 said while scowling, his icy blue eyes locking with Prim’s green ones.

So that led to a whole other hour of Prim retelling her story and how she came to be. 

When she was finished, a look of puzzlement and shock was on Connor face, “But why would they never tell us?” Prim gave him an odd look, “Probably because of you knew that your previous model had become deviant, then you might try and do it as well.”

Connor nodded his head in understanding, “I suppose it would make sense.” 

It was at that moment Hank spoke up, “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you also wanted us here for another reason besides meeting Prim.” 

“Yes, Prim needs a place to stay, or at least until she can get a job and start making her own money.” Markus said, casting a pleading glance in Connor’s direction.

“It would make sense to let her stay with us.” Nines suddenly spoke up, efficiently cutting Hanks about to be rant off. “We don’t know anything about her yet, she could be dangerous, or a threat to Markus if she stayed here.”

Prim’s eyes narrowed, “I’m don’t have a reason to be dangerous, so don’t go and give me one.” The two of the glared at each other, the tension in the room was beginning to rise.

Prim moved her hand to fiddle with the handle of a knife in her pocket, Nine’s eyes followed her hand and they narrowed.

Hank sighed and ran his hand down his face, “Jesus, first it was Connor, then it was you Nines, now I’m going to be taking another one of you into my home. What a fucking joke.”

Prim, even though she was sure the Lieutenant was annoyed, could tell that was his way of accepting Markus’s request.

“I’m glad it’s settled than, I’ll be keeping in contact with Connor and Prim, don’t hesitate to contact me if you need anything.” 

All the four of them eventually made their way outside. Markus had told Prim he would send her an ID later that day or early next morning.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was currently 6:27 p.m.

Prim couldn’t help but wonder what the future would hold, what would happen from there on in, but for now...

She was content. Standing there with her flowerpot, and surrounded by three beings she barely knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Feel free to throw out ideas for new chapters to come as well!


End file.
